ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The awesome kid
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Ben 10 In Death. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 15:02, July 26, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Pictures Do not use other people's pictures. If you want some, make your own and upload them. .pooɥɹoqɥƃıǝu ǝɥʇ uı ƃuıɥʇ ǝɥʇ s,ʇı ˙pooƃ sı ǝıd ?og ot ydaeR 15:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I like them so im usethinm on my Profilvedude He's right, do not steal picture. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 15:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Really You can't. just CAN'T! Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 15:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) OKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEN GOSH Code Lyoko Pictures Do not upload pictures from Code Lyoko if you aren't going to put them on your userpage. This is the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, not the Code Lyoko Fan Fiction Wiki. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 15:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC) im am :Okay then. Then remember what I said for future reference. :Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 16:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Got it Can i use one of your pics for myy profilve Hey bro can i use one of your pics plz Code odd (Talk - Blog - ) 15:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure Bro Subjest for Banning Alot of users, including me, want you banned. This is your first warning, one more and you will be banned for one month. Catch ya on the Flipside! ;D 20:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) plz gave him more Warings Code odd (Talk - Blog - ) 20:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Are mad at me or something :I don't want you banned. You haven't done anything block-worthy that I've seen. :Roads is watching yooooour . 22:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Oddfan260 Why is there an account named "Oddfan260?" Is it yours or one of your brothers'? Roads is watching yooooour . 11:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) no i forgot my password so i made the account but then i remenbr it hi dude we are not bros dude ok Got it Yeah i got it when i'll finish it i'll place it on your page. Turu17 (Talk - Blog - ) 17:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude your the best!